Friday the 13th in Beach City
by ButtSucker
Summary: A string of murders occurs in Beach City, and Steven Universe is on the case. Will he find the culprit in time? Find out.


Steven: *eating cookie cats*  
(amethyst is watching tv , and "the amazing world of gumball" is on)  
(greg walks in)  
greg : guys , you are not gonna believe this , beach citywalk fries is closed  
(steven spits out a cookie cat in surprise)  
steven : WHAT  
Amythest: how did that happen?!  
Steven: they can't do that! their fries are good!  
greg : i was surprised too , but they had a sign in the window that said "closed forever"  
Steven: WHAT? that's it, I'm going to go talk to the boss! *goes off to find the boss*  
greg : he wasn't there when i walked up  
Steven: where could he be then?  
(meanwhile , at fish stew pizza , jenny is sleeping after watching videos of male strippers when a man in attire similar to jason voorhees walks in and impales jenny's face with a machete)  
Jenny: AAAHH MY FAAACE *dies from braindamage suddenly when she passes out*  
(in another room , kofi is impatiently waiting for jenny)  
kofi : that's it , YOUNG LADY (is suddenly impaled with a spear by the same person that killed jenny)  
( he dies)  
*meanwhile Steven sees the news of murdered people*  
steven : guys , are you seeing this  
Amethyst: *watch's with other gems* whoa, someone's been murdered  
Pearl: what? after that place closed down forever?  
Garnet: perhapes that could be the cause of it's forever closing.  
Steven: who's doing this?!  
(back at fish stew pizza , kiki is looking for something)  
kiki : hey jenny , have you seen the fire iron  
(the man impales kiki with the still burning fire iron)  
Kiki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH *dies from her injuries*  
Sadie: hey connie, have you heard there's been murders?  
Connie: yeah.  
Sadie: I wonder who's the murderer  
(in mayor dewey's office)  
mayor dewey : i don't care if they have to put my wife behind bars , get me the damn psycho who's responsible for this mess , what the hell's goin' on here , i mean , this is a small town , man , and small towns are supposed to be safe  
buck dewey : i know who it is  
mayor dewey : what  
buck dewey : i said i know who it is  
mayor dewey : who  
buck dewey : it's jason voorhees  
(10 second pause)  
mayor dewey : jason voorhees , you're out of your mind , you've been out in the sun too long , jason voorhees is in cryonic stasis , he's trapped under ice  
buck dewey : (stands up firmly) you know that for sure , mayor , were you there , did you see him frozen  
mayor dewey : jason voorhees (buck nods) i can't believe this , look , (pulls out an ice cube) this is your "jason voorhees" here (grips the ice cube tightly) this (plants the ice cube in buck's hand) you're on the line here , buck , are you getting that  
(mayor dewey exits , buck , enraged , breaks the ice cube by throwing it against the wall)  
Buck: I'M TELLING YOU HE DID THIS  
(at the big donut)  
(lars is listening to heavy metal when the killer comes up from behind him and slits his throat  
Lars: AAAHCKK DX  
"Jason": *stabs him a few times in the heart and he dies*  
*meanwhile Steven finds out lars got killed*  
Steven: oh cool, Lars died, HA HA THE JERKS DEAD :3  
pearl : STEVEN , how can you say such a thing  
Steven: well, he's alway's mean and stuff, picking on me, everyone else, case closed *folds arms* hmph.  
(pearl slaps steven upside the head)  
Steven: OW! hey!  
Amythest: anyway's, less talking mean stuff, more finding out who the killer is.  
Garnet: I didn't want to say this, but it could be steven.  
Steven: what?! i didn't do it, even though I alway's feel like taking it out on the jerk, but I would never! otherwise I'd be sent to jail!  
(meanwhile , sadie is eating a banana when "jason" buries a axe in her head)  
*she falls to the floor dead*  
(he leaves and then Connie finds her dead)  
Connie: AAAAHH connie DX what happened *cries* (runs to find the crystal gems)  
(meanwhile , the gems are arguing)  
amethyst : ALRIGHT , THAT'S ENOUGH , the more time we spend blaming each other , the less time we have finding the real killer  
Connie: *bursts in* GUY'S , someone killed sadie DX *panicked*  
Steven: who did it?  
Connie: I have no idea :(  
garnet : probably whoever's been committing the other killings  
Steven: lets go find the killer  
*steven goes with connie and the other gems to look for "jason"*  
*at Funland Arcade, the gems, Steven, and Connie find the bodies of "jason's" victims as jason walks in and chases the gems Steven and Connie out*  
Steven: AAAAH RUUUN  
(the gems , steven , and connie run toward the barn , with "jason" in hot pursuit)  
*they run and close the door before "jason" could get to them  
garnet : just incase we don't make it through this , i just wanna say , i'm sorry for accusing you of being the killer, steven  
Steven: it's ok Garnet, anyway's , were safe for now.  
("jason" breaks down the door and chases the group upstairs)  
Steven: AAAHH  
*they run upstairs*  
Steven: YOU CAN'T CATCH US, oh and by the way, thanks for killing lars, if you got him. . .  
Pearl: STEVEN  
("jason" knocks garnet aside and nearly strikes connie with his machete when steven gets in the way and summons his shield , knocking "jason" out the window and , coincidentally , knocking off his mask as he falls on to a bed of spikes)  
(the gems , steven , and connie look down and find that the killer wasn't jason voorhees after all , but mr. fryman)  
Steven: Mr. Fryman?! but why?! 0_0  
Connie: why did you do all this Mr. fryman 0_o  
garnet : he did have the means , and he has a motive  
steven : a motive  
connie : what is it  
greg : a few days ago , peedee and ronaldo committed suicide  
garnet : it's possible that this is what drove him over the edge  
Steven: oh, I see. . . atleast Connie's alive  
Connie: yeah, want to go hang at my house  
Steven: sure ^ ^  
*they leave at sunset*  
(meanwhile , at connie's house , connie's mom arrives home and shivers)  
mrs. maheswaran : honey , did you leave the AC on  
(just then , the real jason voorhees shuts the door behind her and prepares to strike her with a bowie knife)

epilogue :

Chi Chi Chi, Ha Ha Ha

You're with your baby  
And you're parked alone  
On a summer night  
You're deep in love  
But you're deeper in the woods  
You think you're doin' alright

Did you hear that voice  
Did you see that face  
Or was it just a dream  
This can't be real  
That only happens, babe  
On the movie screen

Oh, but he's back  
He's the man behind the mask  
And he's out of control  
He's back  
The man behind the mask  
And he crawled out of his hole

You're swimmin' with your girl  
Out on lovers' lake  
And the wind blows cold  
It chills your bones  
But you're still on the make  
That's a bad mistake

Ahh, But the moon was full  
And you had a chance  
To be all alone  
But you're not alone  
This is your last dance  
And your last romance

Yeah, cause he's back  
He's the man behind the mask  
And he's out of control  
He's back  
The man behind the mask  
And he crawled out of his hole

Chi Chi Chi, Ha Ha Ha  
Chi Chi Chi, Ha Ha Ha

Oh, if you see him comin'  
Get away if you can  
Just keep on runnin'  
Run as fast as you can  
He's a dangerous, dangerous man

And he's out tonight  
And he's watchin' you  
And he knows your house

Chi Chi Chi, Ha Ha Ha

No, don't turn out the lights

Yeah, cause he's back  
He's the man behind the mask  
And he's out of control  
He's back  
The man behind the mask  
And he's after your soul

He's back  
He's the man behind the mask  
And he's out of control  
He's back  
The man behind the mask  
And he's after your soul

He's back  
He's the man behind the mask  
And he's out of control  
He's back  
The man behind the mask  
And he's after your soul


End file.
